


In the Arms of the Ocean [Podfic]

by StillSinging



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The 'Let Eren And Armin Live A Long Fullfilling Life' Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, also written after 81 because i got scared and i was still writing it around 82, angst kind of, another ocean fic, but it doesn't spoil anything, i don't want to say anything else, pretending 82 didn't happen, tbh i wrote this to soothe my soul back when snk 82 happened, title based on that one florence and machine song, yeah it's kinda cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillSinging/pseuds/StillSinging
Summary: They made it...there's just one thing...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Arms of the Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364497) by [StillSinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillSinging/pseuds/StillSinging). 



> So I was searching for eremin podfics to listen to as I drew, and was horrified to find that I had already listened to all four of them a year or two ago while I was knitting a scarf for my (not yet) gf...so I decided to change that.

Listen to on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/mika-in-the-clouds/the-fall-podfic

Listen to on Archive.org: https://archive.org/details/InTheArmsOfTheOceanPodfic


End file.
